MELT DOWN
by darkmaho
Summary: Puede que tu oscuridad aun no desaparezca, puede que el dolor de tu pasado esté presente, pero quiero compartirlo, tal como lo dije y si es posible poder derretirme en tu abrazo en el proceso. LEMON.


**Jojo bueno, me presento, soy darkmaho y pssss a petición de una amiguita mía he escrito algo diferente a mi canon, XD feliz cumple Sophie (dark oji), como no puedo darte un bouquet con 15 rosas rosadas este es mi regalo para ti.**

**Felices 15.**

**Y sorry por la demora de la entrega.**

**Ahora, esto es un agregado al capítulo 41 del manga, un poquitín modificado antes de q le quiten la trenza a Chrno, para los que no lo hayan leído no es mandatorio pero sería muy bueno q lo hicieran, igual no se van a perder.**

**Pasando a otro punto, respecto a mi estilo, trabajo en POV (Points of view o punto de vista), así que la narrativa puede cambiar de primera a tercera persona en uno u otro POV. Usualmente no hago agregado a historias ya escritas por sus autores, puesto mis trabajos son originales, así que esta es la primera vez que intento algo como esto.**

**Y ojo, ESTA HISTORIA ABSOLUTAMENTE TIENE LEMON, O SEA SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD, YO NO ME LLEVO INSULTOS POR PARTE DE MAMÁS HISTÉRICAS. Y lo de siempre, Chrno Crusade no me pertenece, pertenece a su autor Daisuke Moriyama. Esto es un trabajo sin ánimo de lucro y por diversión.**

**Sin más, comencemos.**

**MELT DOWN**

_"Puede que tu oscuridad aun no desaparezca, puede que el dolor de tu pasado esté presente, pero quiero compartirlo, tal como lo dije y si es posible poder derretirme en tu abrazo en el proceso"_

**Rosette POV**

Ha sido un día duro, cuidar de tantos niños caprichosos cansa, y saber que no tengo a nadie para ayudar parece duplicar el trabajo. Sin embargo, no importa, si es un medio de espera para alcanzar mi objetivo, porque sé que en este momento lo más importante es lograr la completa recuperación del cuerpo de Chrno, que por ser tan terco y caprichoso no ha querido que utilice un poco del tiempo del contrato para recobrarse.

Además, no es que importara mucho, porque ha estado interno en una habitación con guardas, por protección, o al menos eso es lo que entiendo que rumoran en los pasillos de la orden.

En este momento ya que he finalizado de dar de comer al montón de mocosos, voy a llevarle algo a él también, puesto que su única movilidad está dentro de esa habitación, hasta que el reverendo Remington decida quitar los sellos.

Cuando abro la puerta lo encuentro mirando a la ventana con ese rostro ausente y tal vez algo dolido que tiene desde que decidió mostrarme todo lo sucedido con Magdalene.

- Lo siento, te tuve esperando Chrno – me mira con suavidad y niega, como cada vez que quiere disculpar algo que he hecho mal.

- Te ves feliz, ¿Pasó algo bueno? – me responde sonriendo.

- No… estoy cansada de cuidar a los niños.

- Ya veo… si puedo irme, te ayudaré a cuidarlos.

- Está bien, solo se aumentará al doble la guardería.

- Has perdido la rudeza al trabajar, así que solo hablas – susurra – o al menos eso dicen… - mira la sopa con disgusto y me saca de la conversación - ¿Qué ES esto? – vuelve a murmurar entre dientes.

- Ah verdad, tu odias las zanahorias, si e sirven una gran cantidad harás la misma cara que Joshua hacía, ustedes definitivamente odian la misma comida.

- Rosette… - otra vez esa mirada triste, ¿Cómo hacer para que deje de preocuparse de esa manera tan enfermiza por mí y mis pensamientos inconscientes?, digo, Joshua es mi hermano y todo eso, y estoy decidida a rescatarlo, es por eso que no lo tomo como perdida sino como un gran reto.

- No te preocupes, no estoy en apuros, mi búsqueda ha sido puesta en espera, pero no permitiré que continúe así para siempre. Necesito saber predecir las cosas, saber predecir lo que hará el mundo. Como Magdalene.

- Ro… Rosette… - otra vez… decido dejar el tema ahí y centrarme en la comida, ya es suficiente de esa mirada extraña.

- Ah! Mira!, se está poniendo frio.

- Si… lo está

_El dolor… la tristeza… compartámoslo todo… también el de Magdalene…_

Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de aquel momento, y esto que acaba de pasar de verdad me puso en desbalance, estoy en un estado de ánimo extraño…

**Chrno POV**

Esto de verdad me puso en desbalance, estoy en un estado de ánimo extraño…

- ¿Sa… sabe bien? – me preguntas con inseguridad, las zanahorias no son mi fuerte, pero hoy extrañamente no me molestan, tienen un sabor bueno, a pesar del aspecto, así que te lo digo.

- Si, se ve asquerosa pero…

No es como si me gustara mucho la sopa, así que antes de terminarla, la dejo en la mesa, pero me arrepiento al instante, porque en este preciso momento no sé qué hacer con mis manos, mi expresión corporal no es la mejor, porque después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, realmente no sé cómo reaccionar ante ti.

Así que te miro detenidamente.

Me miras y me pierdo en tus ojos de zafiro.

- Tu…

_De verdad eres lo que más me importa._

No finalizo la frase y en cambio desvío la mirada a tus manos y las vuelvo a tocar.

- Gracias por estar aquí en el momento de mayor oscuridad.

- No… no hay de qué.

Estiro la mano y toco la piel pálida de tu mejilla, sé que no era buena idea que te internaras en mis pensamientos, pero aun así no digo nada, por temor a que te enfades.

No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, estoy preocupado, pero no quiero ver otro arranque de ira de tu parte.

De tus labios sale un suspiro tembloroso y sin previo aviso coges mi mano izquierda y la pones encima de tu pecho, justo donde tu corazón late rápidamente, y me sobresalto.

- ¿Sabes?, duele mucho aquí cuando pienso en lo cerca que estuve de perderte, por alguna razón no era yo misma cuando tu no estabas.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes.

- Pero…

- Shhh – y sin otro preámbulo, tus suaves labios se encuentran con los míos y mi mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vuelve blanco.

Suavemente tu mano va hacia el sello y lo desata, volviéndome a una forma adulta que ambos conocemos muy bien desde que viajaste en mis pensamientos.

- ¡No lo hagas! – está bien, me he desesperado, pero no quiero gastar tu precioso tiempo de una forma innecesaria.

- ¿Sabes? He tenido curiosidad sobre algo en especial – susurras quitándote el hábito de la cabeza.

No puede ser…

No es posible que pienses en eso justo en este momento.

¿Qué parte de mi discurso de no quiero hacerte daño no quedó clara?

Sin embargo te acercas aun más y te sientas en mis piernas.

- No… - no está bien que pienses en eso, así como tampoco está bien que yo vacile ante lo que debió ser un rotundo no desde el principio.

- Pero…

- No.

- Chrno…

- Rossete, no está bien, no puedo.

- Te lo suplico, por favor Chrno – te miro con incredulidad, conforme las lágrimas van llenando tus ojos.

- Jamás has sido llorona, ¿Por qué diablos te da por llorar ahora?

- Porque tal vez sea la única vez que pueda probar esto.

- ¿Qué?

- Si – entierras el rostro húmedo en mi cuello – oíste bien, eres la única posibilidad, no me quiero morir sin haber probado eso.

- No digas estupideces, tu vas a vivir, lo juro – repuse en lo que debió sonar como un rugido.

- Si… vamos a vivir – corregiste – pero soy humana, y _frágil_, si tienes en cuenta lo lento que eres, y el poco tiempo que me queda de vida independientemente salgamos vivos de lo que nos espera, creo que nunca va a suceder si no me pongo en acción.

- Pe… pero… ¿Por qué yo?

- Eres mi única opción, no deseo que sea con nadie más.

Y esas solas palabras me callaron al instante, deteniendo todas las razones que se habían acumulado en mi cerebro.

Te estrecho contra mí y te beso con desesperación, si… soy tu única opción, y no pretendo que las cosas cambien, porque creo que moriré de celos si sé que otro ha tocado tu cuerpo.

En este momento lo sé, que tú también eres mi única opción, aunque tú en el fondo no lo creas.

Porque Magdalene es una presencia fuerte en mi memoria, la primera muestra de amor sincero por parte de un humano, pero lo que he llegado a compartir contigo trasciende eso.

Tú eres mi presente, y el mejor futuro que alguna vez podría llegar a desear, aunque desaparezca tan rápido.

Una nueva desesperación toma parte de mí y te arrojo a la cama, quitándote con ferocidad tu traje de trabajo, y también mis ropas en el proceso, entonces, lo que veo sujetando tu ropa intima son saña me deja de piedra con una ridícula sonrisa de incredulidad en los labios.

¿Es una broma?

¿Un cinturón de castidad?

Miras mi cara y desciendes tu mirada al punto donde se halla clavada la mía y una chispa de diversión cruza tus facciones. Sueltas una carcajada y lo sueltas con un suave movimiento.

- Para mantener alejado al enemigo.

- Eh? ¿Qué diablos…?

Otra carcajada más sonora, y tus brazos cálidos rodean mi cuello, yo te miro de arriba abajo con incredulidad, y tú sueltas un suspiro y me besas de nuevo en los labios.

- No te lo tomes tan literal, no es como si un tomboy como yo fuera deseado por una multitud enorme de hombres.

Menos mal…

Me diste una sonrisa nostálgica, y yo solo pude suspirar.

- Pues en este momento no es que seamos castos puritanos.

- Es verdad, pero tú eres una excepción a la regla.

- ¿Huh? Y eso, ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eres mi amigo.

Amigo…

Que palabra tan distante.

Pero así siempre son las cosas.

Dolorosas.

Y definitivamente realistas, aunque esto que estemos haciendo se salga de nuestro estipulado canon de realidad.

No quisiera condenarte, ni atarte más a mí de lo que ya estamos por medio del contrato, y aun así aquí estoy muerto de hambre de ti, con el deseo quemándome las venas y enroscándose en mi cuerpo para buscar la mas mínima reacción del tuyo e intensificarla, para hacerte resonar a mi longitud de onda, afinándote, como un instrumento musical.

Te doy como regalo un pacer sin límites, en cambio de tu entrega voluntaria.

Tú, preciosa luz que está a punto de desaparecer por mi culpa, te juro que haré lo posible por devolverte la vida que yo y mis antiguos camaradas te hemos robado.

Aunque el tiempo sea nuestro único enemigo.

Tomas un largo suspiro y me miras con confianza, así que termino de desnudarte, adorando cada parte de piel que queda descubierta, y me quedo boquiabierto ante el intenso espectáculo de tu cuerpo tendido entre mis sabanas, impregnándolas de tu olor incomparable.

Eres tan condenadamente hermosa…

Y también tan familiar…

Me abrazo a tu cuerpo, y por primera vez siento el calor de toda tu piel aferrando se a la mía, tiemblas levemente en mis brazos y la conciencia vuelve a mí.

Eres virgen.

Y por eso debo cuidarte mucho más.

- No te preocupes, no voy a dañarte, no más.

- Confío en ti, lo sabes.

Te aferras a mi cuello, tus manos tiemblan suavemente en mi nuca cuando comienzo a internarme en tu cuerpo. Sueltas un leve grito cuando traspaso la suave barrera de lo que fue tu castidad y te tensas cuando centímetro a centímetro lleno tu cuerpo hasta que llego totalmente dentro de ti y parezco fundirme con tu misma alma.

Sueltas un jadeo, tus paredes me aferras con saña y yo tengo que apretar los dientes y poner las manos en puños para no llegar al orgasmo antes de cumplir mi promesa.

Así que pongo manos a la obra y empiezo a moverme hasta que suaves quejidos de tu parte se ahogan contra mi cabello y tus manos se crispan cogiendo manotadas del mismo, halándolo hasta un punto que raya en el dolor.

Con el primer orgasmo tu cuerpo tiembla febrilmente y luego cae flácido convulsionándose esporádicamente cuando con alguno de mis movimientos estimulo alguna terminación nerviosa que aun se halla sobreexcitada.

Me miras como si todo hubiera concluido con eso. Pero no, esto solo es el comienzo y te lo demuestro llevándote una y otra vez a la cima de un interminable clímax compuesto de varios orgasmos.

**Rossete POV**

- No puedo más – jadeo cuando el placer se vuelve doloroso, tras lo que parecen horas amorfas en las que me has mostrado las profundas dimensiones del amor físico entre un hombre y una mujer.

- Yo tampoco…

Y sin más tu cuerpo al fin convulsiona como lo hizo el mío en anteriores e incontables ocasiones, y algo placentero y tibio se aloja en lo más profundo de mi ser llevándome de nuevo al borde del último y más intenso placer que vas a darme.

Y al igual que tú, termino derritiéndome en tus brazos, temblando febrilmente a tu lado refrenando tus gritos en mi cuello, conteniendo los míos propios contra el tuyo. El calor, la comodidad, el placer son cosas que jamás pensé en experimentar a tu lado, y sin embargo estoy aquí compartiendo algo tan íntimo y precioso contigo.

En este momento, sin dudarlo formamos las partes de un todo, lo siento tan profundo que no puedo distinguir tu individualidad de la mía, y es por eso, porque sé que tiene que terminar pronto que te abrazo con fuerza hasta que tu cálido cuerpo abandona el mío.

Te das vuelta y me miras con una nueva nostalgia plasmada en tu cara.

- ¿Esto va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros? – pregunto llena de miedo ante la idea de una separación o un cambio en la amabilidad que siempre me has mostrado.

- No… creo que no…

Me besas en la frente y entonces me tiendes el hábito.

- Lo siento yo…

- No te pongas tímida, te conozco, las cosas no cambiarán y es una promesa.

- Gracias… Chrno…

Cierro el sello y vuelves a tu forma de niño, nos vestimos lentamente y luego yo vuelvo a hacerte la trenza.

De verdad, siempre has tenido un cabello tan lindo…

Tomas el remanente de la sopa con una suave sonrisa en los labios, y entonces yo siento que automáticamente a mí también me vuelve la sonrisa a la cara.

Nada va a cambiar…

Me alegro.

Retomas tu sopa ya fría, y justo cuando la terminas una presencia ajena ingresa a la habitación.

- ¿Están ustedes dos bien? – la voz del reverendo Remington nos vuelve a la cruda realidad.

**FIN**

**N/A: bueno, que decir no es mi canon y me salió bastante corto XD, pero bueno me gustó como quedo, asi que me gustaría también saber que opinan.**

**Un besote.**


End file.
